rock_n_learnfandomcom-20200213-history
Letter Sounds
Letter Sounds is a video. Main Characters * Andy "A"(appears in the song "The New Alphabet Song" and the game "Words with Consonant Combinations" with short vowels) * Brianna "B" (appears in the song "The New Alphabet Song"; first song) * Carlos "C" (appears in the song "The New Alphabet Song"; first song) * Eric (in "Name That Letter" and "Reading Words"; both old and new versions) * Susan (in both "Name That Letter", "Reading Words", and "Memory Words"; both old and new versions) * Jade and Joe (in "Reading Words"; both old and new versions) * Brad (in "Reading Sentences!"; both old and new versions) * Joe (as solo singer in "Learning to Read"; only for the 1997 version of the VHS and heard in the end credits and only occurs in the old version) Segments * The New Alphabet Song * Common Sound of Each Letter * Letter Sounds Quiz * Name That Letter! * Reading Words * Words with Consonant Combinations * Memory Words * Reading Sentences! * Learning to Read (appears in the 1997 VHS for end credits and only in old version; in the audio cassette, it's the last song on Side A and sung by individual lines for "Reading Sentences!" on Side B) Words * apple * bug * cat * dog * egg * fan * gum * hat * igloo * jet * kid * log * mug * nut * octopus * pig * quilt * rat * sun * top * umbrella * van * well * fox * yak * zoo Name That Letter! Sentences * An alligator and an ant added apples. * Jolly jellyfish jump for joy. * Cute cuddly cats crunch cucumbers. * Zany zebras zigzag at the zoo. * Nice nanny goats never noticed new neon necklaces. * Darling dogs dance daintily in the dasies. * Impolite insects ignore icky inchworms. * Bouncing boys break beds before bedtime. * Kind kangaroos kiss koalas. * Eddie enjoys extra eggs every morning. * Many monkeys make mailman mad. * Two turtles toppled twenty tulips. * Funny Freddy fried five fish for food. * Hungry horses hate having hiccups. * Polly Porcupine pokes people. * Volcanoes vibrate very vocal vultures. * Sweaty socks sometimes smells stinky. * Your yellow yams are yummy. * Ollie Octopus often objects to olives. * Grumpy gorillas grab gorgeous girls. * Rough rats run rowdy races. * Ugly umbrellas unexpectedly open up. * Lovely lions leap over lazy leopards. * Willie watches Wilma Walrus walk wonderfully. * Quaint queens quietly quit quilting. * The fox will fix box six. Lyrics Letter Sounds/Lyrics Trivia * On the back of the cover on VHS, the Consonant Combinations segment is colored on a pink background, sounding out the "must" word, with a green blank under the S and T. * On the back of the cover on DVD and VHS, they have some pictures of segments with The New Alphabet Song, Common Sound of Each Letter, with the mouth sounding "hat" on a green background with letter H, Name That Letter with Eric and Susan with Reading Sentences from DVD and VHS, and Consonant Combinations on a pink background, sound out the "must" word, under the green blank from S and T. * There are two versions that come in the VHS version, where it had Learning to Read song in the 1997 version from the credits. * The solo male singer who sings Learning to Read song in the 1997 version (old version only) from the credits, unnamed in the song, appears to be Joe. Joe appears in Phonics and the new version of Letter Sounds. He is a person in those three programs (old version only) but is a cartoon animal (a squirrel) in the new version. In addition, Chip (a robot in the new version Phonics programs) appears in the new version of Letter Sounds. * In the 1997 version of the VHS, according to the end credits, the awards shine to the right of the screen. It said, (as eighth credit) "Rock 'N Learn programs have been honored by several distinguished awards". The other video which had the same eighth credit (in the end credits) was in the old version of the Alphabet VHS. * In the 1997 version of the VHS, according to the end credits, it was stated that Bart Harlan wishes to thank his family Kenneth, Jane and Sandra. This was stated as the last credit (after listing all the names). The last credit said, "Bart Harlan wishes to thank his family, Kenneth, Jane and Sandra". The other video which had the same last credit (in the end credits) was in the old version of the Alphabet VHS. Category:Videos Category:DVD Category:VHS